Undercover
by bloodyrose2014
Summary: Naruto, Riley, Sakura, and Sasuke are at it again to find out what Kakashi looks like underneath his mask. But evertime fails only this time a reporter joins in on the fun. Will Team 7 succeed in their mission or will it be bust?


**Happy New Year my friends!**

**This takes place after Tsunade becomes Hokage instead of Lord Third. This also happens before Sasuke leaves the Leaf Village. Enjoy guys and there is a lemon so again sorry if it stinks!**

**All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto while Riley and Rhoan are mine.**

**Riley's POV**

"Huh? What sort of book is this?" Jiraiya asked as he examined Circle of Fire's cover.

"Paranormal romance with ya know intimate scenes" I told the Sannin with a wink. "Kakashi has read it three times already and I have to hide it from him"

"Now I'm definitely going to read it" the Toad Sage stated. "Maybe I'll get some ideas for more Make Out Tactics"

I chuckled and patted Jiraiya on the shoulder before we parted ways.

My squad and I had just finished a mission and we had the next couple of days off. I planned on doing nothing besides hanging out with my friends, my brother, and try to snag some time one on one time with Kakashi. Up ahead I spotted my team and deciding to be sneaky I made sure I kept my footsteps silent.

"Yo!" I greeted Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. The three of them jumped and I laughed.

"Dang it Riley I wish you wouldn't do that!" Naruto scolded.

"Yeah you really did scare us" Sakura agreed.

"I could hear you" Sasuke finished.

"Uh huh then why did you jump like Sakura and Naruto?" I teased the Uchiha. Sasuke frowned and turned his head. Annoyed I punched him on the head for being rude. Sakura chuckled nervously while Naruto laughed behind his hand.

"So what's going on? It's our day off" I questioned my squad mates.

"Well we were planning on trying to see what Kakashi-Sensei looks like behind his mask again" Sakura explained.

"Again? Guys you tried that stunt more times than I can count" I told them sweat dropping. I tended to stay out of these attempts but occasionally joined in on the fun. And most of the time Kakashi knew what I was doing and liked to punish me.

Sasuke suddenly smirked.

"Riley your dating Kakashi so you know what he looks like"

"Shut it Sasuke I'm not telling you guys what my mate looks like" I growled.

"It was a good idea to suggest it" Naruto complimented his rival. "Though this time we can look at photos"

"I tried that Naruto and Kakashi-Sensei wears his mask in every one" Sakura added.

"His photo submitted to Lord Hokage on his Ninja Registration Form might have one without his mask on" a voice offered and we all turned to see a man who snapped a picture of us with his camera.

_Oh this is gonna be good_ my dragon chuckled.

I agreed with her because the guy in front of us was Kakashi disguised as a reporter.

"Overheard us eh?" I asked our guest as he approached.

"Who are you?" Sasuke questioned.

"I'm Sukea a photographer" Sukea answered.

"More like a reporter" Naruto added.

"That too I travel frequently for scoops and this one sounds interesting"

"Plus the picture for the Registration Form must show your whole face" Sasuke pointed out. "We didn't think to look there"

"Will you let me join you on this mission?" Sukea asked.

"What's the catch?" I demanded arching an eyebrow.

"If I captured Kakashi without a mask it would be the biggest scoop the Hidden Leaf established" the reporter replied. "I might even earn some good money"

At the mention of money Naruto got excited for ramen and Sasuke smirked.

"Count me in"

**Later/Night Fall**

My team and I sat outside of the place where the secret documents were kept. The five of us made sure we snuck past the guards without being seen. Once finding the targeted room Sasuke tried to pick the lock but it wasn't working.

"Hurry it up Sasuke" Naruto hissed at the Uchiha.

"Shut up loser I'm trying" Sasuke fussed back.

"How about I give it a go?" Sukea offered.

Sasuke looked to him before nodding and backed away from the door. Sukea got to work and it didn't take long for him to get the lock to open. Sasuke asked about what division the reporter used to be with and it was revealed he used to be an ANBU. Sukea opened the doors after making sure the coast was clear.

We each split up looking for the right file and I was the one who found it. I silently gestured for the others and they soon joined me. I opened the file and slowly began to pull out the picture we were here to see.

"Oh man I'm so excited" Naruto whispered.

As Kakashi's picture was visible a voice said behind us.

"Don't move"

Damn it!

The ANBU had found us!

"We're taking you in" another ANBU continued. "Make another move and we'll consider that resistance"

"Uh oh I think I'm gonna sneeze" Naruto muttered.

"You idiot hold it in" Sakura fussed.

"Knock it off Sakura" I reprimanded her and she gulped.

"Damn it" Sasuke finished.

**Next Day**

Tsunade gave us an earful and by the time she was finished I was the first to get the hell out of dodge to avoid any more of her temper. And what was worse Sukea blamed us for being caught.

"You bastard!" I fussed before punching him on the arm.

"OW! I hope your not this violent with your mate Riley" Sukea told me.

"Leave her alone" Sasuke defended me. I gave Sasuke a smirk which he returned.

"You really got some nerve blaming us!" Naruto yelled.

"I thought it was pretty strange you wanted to join us, your skill that of a former ANBU so you could've easily done this alone" Sasuke added.

"I can't stand handsome guys who think they can get away with awful things"

Sasuke shot Sakura a look and I nearly laughed because the Uchiha had a small trace of jealousy in his eyes.

"Sorry, sorry" Sukea apologized. "How about I make it up to you by helping you photograph Kakashi's face, take advantage of my photography skills"

"You still want to do this?" Naruto questioned.

"Why not are you gonna give up already?"

"Alright so what's your plan?" Sasuke asked.

"Keep me out of your plans dude I'm not get involved" I interjected. However I then smirked. "But I will watch"

Sukea suggested trying to take a picture of Kakashi while he eats. The only thing that sucked was every time this happened we got interrupted. A little bit later Sasuke, Sukea, Sakura, and I watched from the shadows as Naruto talked with my mate and offered him some dumplings. Sukea had his camera pointed at Kakashi and we watched as my boyfriend picked up some dumplings and slowly began to lower his mask.

Time seem to pass in slow motion and when Kiba showed up with Akamaru did Sasuke, Sakura, and I do an anime fall. Akamaru jumped into the air chasing the pigeons. By the time they flew away my mate had finished eating his dumplings and his mask was back on. Later we met back with Sukea to review the pictures and Kakashi's face was covered in each photo.

"Hey Sis!"

Rhoan shot came out of nowhere and hugged me.

"Hey kiddo" I greeted my little brother hugging him back.

"So what's going on?" Kiba asked as his squad as well as Rhoan's came to a stop before us. Suddenly Naruto smirked and I knew he had an idea.

**Later**

"Plan A didn't work but Kakashi-Sensei is heading this way" Kiba said with a smirk. "Just as Shikamaru predicted"

"This is the closest route to the hospital" Sasuke added.

It didn't take long for Kakashi to show up running with an unconscious girl in his arms. Choji then appeared in front of my mate and he came to a stop. Using his Expansion Jutsu Choji grew larger and performed the Human Boulder technique. Choji then rolled forward and then positioned himself into the air ready to smack Kakashi but my boyfriend got out of the way.

When he landed again Kakashi found himself in a trap as Shino's bugs swarmed around him. Sakura, Rhoan, and Ino came out of hiding and prepared for the Mind Transfer Jutsu. Once she locked onto Kakashi did Shino send his bugs away from Kakashi. Just as Ino unleashed her jutsu did a frog jump into her path.

"Babe!" Rhoan exclaimed catching Ino's body and after realizing she was in the wrong body did Ino reverse the Mind Transfer Jutsu and was back in her own body making Rhoan sigh in relief.

"Look you guys I get you want to see what I look like but we have a situation here she needs to get to the hospital as soon as" my mate began but suddenly realized he couldn't move. Shikamaru was successful in trapping Kakashi with his Shadow Possession Jutsu. Shikamaru smirked before saying.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu now complete"

The unconscious girl in Kakashi's arms suddenly woke up and jumped out of his grasp. A puff of smoke later revealed it had been Naruto using the Transformation Jutsu.

"Alright Sukea do it now!"

The reporter landed next to Naruto and the rest of us joined the others.

"This I look forward to" Sasuke said.

Sukea prepped his camera as Shikamaru guided Kakashi's hand up to his face. My mate protested as he peeled back his mask a little and began to lower it. Suddenly Neji and Lee showed up jumping in front of Shikamaru and it wasn't long until both of them ran circles around everyone making dust clouds form before they ran off. Tenten ran after her team mates after apologizing to us. When she jumped over Shikamaru it caused him to lose balance and thus Kakashi was doing the same. The two of them struggled to keep standing until Shikamaru eventually fell onto his back and Kakashi was freed from the Shadow Possession Jutsu. Suddenly Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke and all of our eyes went wide.

"He was a Shadow Clone?" Sukea asked lowering his camera.

"What the hell is going on here?" Naruto added in confusion.

"Was Kakashi-Sensei onto us right from the very start?" Sakura finished.

**Much Later**

"Man what a day" I muttered to myself once I shut the door behind me. The mission had been a good one and it was hilarious seeing it in person. Rhoan wouldn't be home till much later since he was going to be training with his squad and then take Ino out on a date.

_Knowing Kakashi he'll be here soon to punish us_ again my dragon joked.

"God your such a pervert like Jiraiya" I scolded my other half.

After taking a shower I knew it would only be a matter of time until Kakashi got here so I dug through some of my lingerie and chose a light blue nightgown with straps at the shoulders and it's skirt stopped at my mid thigh. Next I pulled on fishnet stockings with blue trimming on the top. A puff of smoke appeared in my room and when it cleared Kakashi stood before me with his eyes in the usual Make Out Tactics book.

"Riley, Riley, what am I gonna do with you?" he muttered not looking at me.

"You could start by looking at me babe" I stated.

"Huh?"

Kakashi's right eye went bug eyed when he saw what I was wearing and I smirked.

"I knew you would be coming over here so I decided to set the mood"

"Well you certainly succeeded on that part" Kakashi replied as his face went red. I chuckled before shutting my bedroom door and then made my way to my mate. I took Make Out Tactics from his hand and set it down on the dresser. Like lighting I had Kakashi's mask down and my lips claimed his in hunger. My beloved relaxed and he pushed tongue into my mouth and it danced with mine.

_Your still dressed and I don't like that_ I told Kakashi through the mate bond.

_I can easily remedy that_ my mate purred.

We eventually pulled apart to catch our breath and my mate began to undress. Soon he was bare from the waist up. His mask and headband were next to his book alongside with his weapons and wrapping. The rest of his clothes were in a pile in front of the dresser.

"You should know better than to seduce me my dragoness" Kakashi teased before pushing me onto the bed. He pinned me beneath him and his lips kissed the left side of my throat.

"Damn" I said becoming lost in the pleasure I was feeling.

I jumped when Kakashi licked the outline of his mating mark on me. Soon his tongue was replaced with his lips kissing their way downwards. He stopped at the tops of my breasts and being the sneaky ninja he was repeated the gesture with his tongue. I felt myself getting wet and I wanted my mate inside me soon. However I turned the tables and now had Kakashi pinned beneath me. I found the weak spot on his neck and I gently bit my mate there.

Kakashi shuddered in pleasure when I did this and I mentally smirked before continuing my teasing. After I pulled my teeth away from his neck I licked the bite mark which was followed by kisses from my lips. I proceeded kissing him downwards and took my time kissing every single one of his abs, etc.

Eventually I made my way back up to Kakashi's face and stopped where his scar rested underneath his left eye.

"You know your scar is pretty sexy babe" I told my significant other.

"That's a new one" Kakashi responded with surprise.

I smirked before kissing his scar all over and once I finished I let the Copy ninja take over. The first thing he took off was my leggings and tossed them aside lazily. My nightgown was off in a blink of an eye and I found myself straddled in Kakashi's lap.

"God's you are so beautiful Riley" Kakashi said as he kissed the tops of my breasts again.

Then he licked my right nipple before taking it into his mouth and a low moan left my lips. I clung to Kakashi's hair as he gave my breasts his attention.

"What the?" I said when I felt Kakashi's teeth bite my breasts. This was something new and hell it felt good. Eventually I was laid on my back and Kakashi quickly disposed me from my panties. Instead of kissing my inner thigh the Copy ninja licked my already soaked entrance before making his way inside.

I growled and I fisted the sheets as Kakashi moved his tongue skillfully inside me.

_I won't keep you waiting_ Kakashi teased before removing his mouth away from my womanhood.

His pants and boxers joined the other clothes on the floor and once he covered us with the sheets my mate positioned my legs around his waist before finally gave me what I craved. He let me adjust for a few minutes to having his manhood before I rose my hips to signal him to continue. As always he and I became lost in the pleasure of sex and we kept our noise level so no one could hear us. The last thing I needed was for Naruto to ask what the noise was about since he lived above me and Rhoan.

Both my mate and I took turns being the dominate partner and my dragon even came out to satisfy her desires.

"You know the guys are gonna continue to try more unmasking schemes" I told Kakashi after we finished our love making. I was in his arms at the moment.

"I can keep up this charade for a few more times" the Copy ninja replied.

"Every scheme is hilarious" I pointed out. "In fact they even wanted me to tell them what you looked like and I refused"

"Good girl" Kakashi praised me

"I'm a grown ass woman Hatake" I corrected him.

"That you are and your mine"

He proved his point by claiming my lips with his.

The mission did turn out to be a good one after all and I looked forward to more unmasking attempts in the future.


End file.
